80 Laf
by midnightcas
Summary: AU. The group goes to University.
1. End Of Normality

"I'm sorry, but there seems to be a mix-up in room arrangement."  
"What?" the two Stilinski's nearly shouted.

"You said you were a freshman?"  
"Yes."

"Let me just make a phone call."

Stiles groaned. They had traveled cross-country for this and if he was told that he was unable to be housed, he was going to throw up all his travel sickness over this lady and her goddam 'phone call.'

"Okay, thank you very much," she said crossly as she ended the phone call.

"It seems that all of the Freshmen rooms are filled up." Stiles felt his chest tighten out of...he wasn't sure what it was. Anger? Embarrassment? Confusion?

"However," she finally continued quickly, seeing the look on their faces, "we do have an extra space in an upperclassmen housing facility."  
"Where ever you can get him," the Sheriff stated before Stiles could speak.

"Alright! You're in 80 Laf," she smiled as if she had a secret, "Room 708."

This was how Stiles ended up rooming with the three ( and a half ) most chaotic people in all of the University. This is where his 'normal' stopped and his new disheveled and crazy life began.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know it's a super short intro, but I just wanted to take the opportunity to introduce the fic. I'm gonna need a lot of help on this one. These will mostly be just drabbles about their life at University. But again, I'll really need some inspiration & some help.

Here's a few:

Couples: I want this to be a Sterek, but you can offer up any other ships or romances between these characters that you want to see  
Direction: Should I keep it a college AU or go into the whole werewolf part as well  
Stories: Feel free to share some stories or experiences that you'd like to see these characters in

Feel free to email me here insanityandout


	2. Meeting The Roommates

Heya! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Please R&R, please, please, please! x

* * *

"708, 708," Stiles muttered as he hurried through the barren, quiet hallway, "705, 707...708."

He inhaled nervously. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He would be living with complete strangers that have already been living together. '

'They could all be psychopaths or sociopaths or...or he would just be the cast out, the loner, the little kid that was just there, the roommate.'

He cringed at the last one. Five seconds of courage, he recalled from a movie, and reached to knock on the door. When there was no answer, he glanced down at his paper, panicking for a brief moment, seeking out his room number for clarification. Surely enough it said 'Room 708' at the top in bold, printed letters. A few older students walked by giving him dirty looks and distasteful glares.

"Hey are you lost?" came a rough voice.

Stile turned to see one of the most scary looking people that he's ever seen in his life.

"I-uh, no."

He stood about six foot with black hair, adding to his height. His light green eyes, almost a jade color took in Stiles. He had a five o'clock shadow that was really working for him. His dark eyebrows were drawn over his hard eyes and his skin looked soft and was moderately fair in color. He had an athletic build and wore a leather jacket with a white t-shirt and dark washed jeans.

"What year are you?"  
"First?"

"A freshmen?"

Stiles nodded, a blush traveling across his face from embarrassment.

"Yeah, you're lost."

"I'm not lost!" Stiles said crossly.

The college student looked a bit taken aback and confused. Just then the door swung open and shirtless boy, with piercing blue eyes, stood in the door frame. His dirty blonde hair was still wet from what Stiles guessed was a shower.

"Are you the frosh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Come on," he mumbled and Stiles stepped inside, forgetting about the scary guy from before. The room was cool and clean, to his surprise. There was a small living space with a couch, recliner and a television. Off of that was a small and a sorry excuse for a kitchen. Three doors were spread out in the room. He guess they were the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

"You'll be in a room with Scott. He and Isaac aren't here right now. They're taking finals, but should be home any minute."

Stiles turned the corner to walk into a messy, thrown about room. His eyes widened but he said nothing.

"Yeah...good luck."

Stiles shoved clothes off of his bed and threw his bag on the mattress, the other boy watching from the door.

"So how come you only have three in here?"

He shrugged. Stiles couldn't help but realize his features. He had a perfect jaw line and it didn't stop there. He had abs and was athletically built. His shorts were resting on his hip bones and Stiles could smell the aftershave from where he was standing.

Ignoring Stiles' question he went on to say, "I'm not your mother. We don't take care of you. You feed yourself, you do your laundry, you clean up after yourself. Got it?"

"So that's why," Stiles remarked absent mindedly.

"That's why what?"  
"You only have two other roommates."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled angrily.

Just then, the opening of the door filled the space. Two other boys came bounding in like puppies.

"Frosh!" called one of them, tackling Stiles to the ground.

"Um..."

"Jackson," the boy said, getting off of him, "you aren't giving my roommate a hard time now are you?"

The boy, who Stiles now knew as Jackson, grunted and walked off. The other boy helped Stiles to his feet.

"I'm Isaac."

"Stiles," he managed, a bit out of breath.

"I'm Scott!"  
Stiles inspected the two. Scott reminded him of some kind of overgrown puppy with his big brown eyes and curly dark hair. Isaac on the other hand seemed the almost be the polar opposite. He was slim with curly dark blonde hair and curious blue eyes.

"So what brings you here so early?" asked Isaac, clearing some of Scott's things from Stiles' side of the room.

He shrugged, "Long story."

"Well you might as well start it now. We have about five months until classes start for the next semester."

"My mom's sick and my dad's really busy with everything right now, especially her medication and bills. I decided to get out of their hair for a while."

"Don't you still have classes though?"

"Well yeah, but I already took all the finals. The teachers were cool about it."  
"Sorry to hear about your mom," Isaac said in a low voice, "mine passed away when I was really little."

Stiles' eyes traveled over the preoccupied blonde who was now sorting things.

"I'm sorry."

He glanced over his shoulder at Stiles and smiled.

"So what year are you guys?"

"I'm a junior," Isaac explained, "well, will be."

"I'll be a sophomore. Looks like we both got the shit end of the stick when it came to rooming," Scott laughed.

"Yeah, why do you guys only have three to a room?"  
Isaac grinned along with Scott.

"We never really keep people very long."

"Meaning...?"

The two shrugged.

Stiles sighed, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? PM me or leave a review! If you have any requests or anything, feel free to email me: insanityandout

~Much Love x


End file.
